Fugindo do Inevitável
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Há três anos, Nico di Angelo abandonou toda a sua vida no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e retornou ao seu país de origem, em busca de um pouco de paz. Estava indo bem, até Percy Jackson, a causa de todos os seus problemas, aparecer à sua porta. One-shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos e a saga dos Heróis do Olimpo, juntamente com seus respectivos personagens, não me pertencem. Tudo isso veio da incrível imaginação do nosso talentoso Rick Riordan. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Antes de começarem a ler a história, um pequeno aviso. Como vocês podem ver aí em cima, essa fanfiction é completamente Slash, ou, para aqueles não familiarizados com o termo, é sobre um casal homossexual_. Se você não gosta deste tipo de história, por favor, retire-se, ninguém é obrigado a ler o que não gosta_. Mas se mesmo assim quiser continuar a ler, também não venha me xingar nos comentários depois. E para aqueles que, assim como eu, são apaixonados por esse casal, boa leitura. :)

* * *

**Fugindo do Inevitável**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Há três anos, Nico nunca se imaginaria na situação na qual se encontrava atualmente. Seus olhos negros ligeiramente arregalados e a boca aberta, sem produzir qualquer som. A surpresa o deixara estático, agarrando a porta parcialmente aberta com força, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente tentando processar o que se passava. Atravessara todo o oceano Atlântico, cortara ligações com todos os semideuses que conheceu – menos com Hazel, obviamente – e voltou a viver em seu país de origem justamente para fugir dele, e agora o maldito simplesmente aparecia à sua porta? Pelos deuses, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

- Percy – murmurou, incerto do que sentia no momento.

Olhos verdes e brilhantes encaravam-no intensamente. O sorriso torto característico do filho de Poseidon estampado em seu rosto.

- Nico – o Príncipe dos Mares replicou, sem tentar esconder a felicidade mais do que evidente – Até que enfim eu te encontrei.

O choque visível no rosto do filho de Hades se transformou em confusão em poucos segundos. Seu cenho se franziu, formando uma pequena ruga em sua testa.

- O que você faz aqui? – ele perguntou, sem qualquer cerimônia.

Aquilo não estava certo! Fugira porque precisava esquecer Percy. Precisava acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele amor não correspondido e que tanto o fazia sofrer. Fugira porque queria tentar ser feliz, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Mas os deuses deveriam realmente odiá-lo, porque a presença de Percy ali acabaria por destruir todo o progresso que fizera desde que deixara o Acampamento Meio-Sangue de vez há três anos.

- Será que eu posso pelo menos entrar? – perguntou Percy, um tanto quanto chateado.

Nico teve vontade de fechar a porta com força e obrigar o filho de Poseidon a ir embora, mas não o fez. Seu cérebro sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer se quisesse preservar o pouco de dignidade e amor próprio que ainda lhe restava, mas seu maldito coração era incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a Percy, principalmente quando aqueles olhos verdes lhe encaravam de modo tão penetrante. Ele então, simplesmente, chegou um pouco para o lado, para que o outro garoto pudesse entrar, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O olhar de Percy percorreu a sala do pequeno apartamento em que Nico vivia, com curiosidade. Parecia que ele tentava gravar os detalhes do lugar em sua memória, como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse importante. O semideus mais velho não falou por um longo tempo, apenas percorreu o local, lançando de tempos em tempo olhares de esguelha ao Rei Fantasma.

- Veio aqui para ficar quieto, olhando meu apartamento? – perguntou Nico, irritado com o silêncio.

Queria que Percy dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele silêncio enlouquecedor. Nico era capaz de escutar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração e já começara a pensar que, se duvidasse, o próprio Percy podia ouvi-las também.

Percy, que olhava através das cortinas a cidade de Roma, parou no lugar e virou-se para encarar o outro semideus.

- Por que você foi embora sem se despedir? – perguntou com o semblante estranhamente sério.

Irritação tomou conta de Nico, enquanto ele se decidia se deveria ou não responder àquela pergunta estúpida. Percy agia como se tivesse algum direito de exigir satisfações dele e, para Nico, aquilo era extremamente inconveniente.

- Isso não é da sua conta – ele respondeu friamente, apesar do compasso acelerado em que seu coração batia – O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu.

Foi a vez de Percy ficar surpreso. Tudo bem que Nico nunca fora das pessoas mais amigáveis e delicadas do mundo, mas daí a tratá-lo com tamanha frieza? Algo não estava certo.

- É claro que isso é da minha conta! - respondeu, indignado – Eu sou seu amigo, seu estúpido. Me preocupo com você. E você vai embora de repente, sem se despedir ou dizer para onde vai? Tentei falar com você através de mensagem de Íris, mas nem assim tive resposta. Nico, eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha morrido!

O semideus mais novo levou a mão ao rosto, sem acreditar na idiotice que acabara de ouvir.

- Jackson, eu sou filho de Hades, é preciso algo muito poderoso para me matar – disse.

Percy deu de ombros, deixando a janela e aproximando-se do amigo. Deuses, a vontade que sentia de abraça-lo era avassaladora. Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, o filho de Poseidon não podia ignorar o quanto Nico mudara. Há três anos, ele era apenas um menino de 14 anos franzino e de aparência infantil. Hoje, aos 17, os músculos do garoto já estavam mais que desenvolvidos e a aparência infantil há muito parecia ter ido embora.

- Isso não muda o fato de que fiquei preocupado com o que podia ter acontecido com você, di Angelo. Você abandonou sua casa, seus amigos e simplesmente sumiu!

O Rei Fantasma riu. Um riso sem qualquer traço de humor. Ele próprio não sabia do que estavam rindo; se daquela situação toda, se da declaração de Percy ou se de si mesmo, por ser idiota o suficiente para se deixar afetar pelas palavras do outro semideus.

Por alguns instantes, Percy não soube como reagir. Arrancar risadas de Nico di Angelo era tarefa árdua. Arrancar risadas de Nico di Angelo, sem ter a intenção de faze-lo? Era quase impossível. Mas aquele riso deixou o Príncipe dos Mares frustrado. Acabara de dizer que se preocupara com o amigo e ele simplesmente ria na sua cara!

- Droga Nico, quer parar de agir como um idiota? – Percy disse exaltado – Eu levei meses te procurando, tentando encontrar qualquer informação sobre o seu paradeiro e quando eu finalmente te encontro, você me trata como seu eu não significasse nada. Me trata como se nós não nunca tivéssemos sido amigos.

- Eu nunca pedi para você me procurar. Na verdade, a minha ideia ao ir embora era justamente que você não me encontrasse, mas parece que eu não fui muito bem-sucedido nisso. Você está aqui, não está?

Nico quis retirar o que disse na mesma hora, ao ver a mágoa refletida nos olhos incrivelmente verdes de Percy, mas manteve-se calado. Não podia voltar atrás, não podia deixar que aquele filho do deus dos mares voltasse a afeta-lo daquele jeito.

- Você estava fugindo de mim? – a voz de Percy soou extremamente magoada.

O filho de Hades grunhiu. Por que Percy não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo em paz? Seria tão mais fácil. Mas em vez disso, lá estava ele. Soando desolado e fazendo Nico sentir-se como a mesma criança apaixonada de quando se conheceram. Foi só então que o garoto percebeu o quão próximo estavam e ficar ciente deste fato, deixou-o desconfortável. Como se concentrar, quando Percy estavam a pouco centímetros dele?

- Vai embora, Percy – o italiano pediu, encarando o outro com seriedade.

Droga, podia sentir seu coração se partindo, só de ver o quanto suas palavras feriam o filho de Poseidon, mas por Hades! Ele não podia ficar naquela situação por muito mais tempo, Nico não suportaria.

E foi então que Percy fez a última coisa que Nico imaginou que faria. Ele simplesmente o beijou. As mãos do filho do deus do mar seguraram a camiseta preta do outro semideus e o puxaram com força, acabando com o espaço que existia entre eles e colando seus lábios num beijo urgente.

Os olhos negros de Nico se arregalaram e, por alguns segundos, ele não soube o que fazer. Se seu cérebro fosse uma máquina, teria entrado em curto-circuito. Uma parte sua tentava encontrar um maneira de sair daquela situação, mas outra parte dizia-lhe para parar de ser tão orgulhoso e aproveitar o momento. Foi quando sentiu a língua de Percy em seu lábio inferior, suplicando por passagem, que o filho de Hades desistiu de seguir seu lado racional. Seus lábios se abriram, permitindo o contato que Percy tanto ansiava, e as mãos de Nico se perderam nos cabelos macios do outro.

O beijo foi intenso. Mais intenso do que qualquer outro beijo que Nico já experimentara. Quando se separaram, o rosto do garoto estava corado e a respiração de ambos saía em arfadas. Percy repousou ambas as mãos no rosto do filho de Hades, encostando suas testas e encarando-o intensamente.

- Eu não atravessei a porcaria do oceano Atlântico para deixar você me mandar embora desse jeito – disse ofegante – Esses últimos três anos foram os piores anos da minha vida, Neeks. Eu senti sua falta como nunca senti falta de ninguém antes.

Nico engoliu em seco, tentando se desvencilhar de Percy. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo realmente. Não, tinha que ser um engano. Percy não estava se declarando... estava?

- Annabeth – ele tentou argumentar, mas foi cortado na mesma hora.

- Nós terminamos há mais de um ano – Percy disse imediatamente.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar Nico mais do que surpreso. Por fim, ele acabou se desvencilhando do outro semideus e sentou-se em uma das poltronas. Estava sem palavras.

- Depois que você foi embora, eu fiquei revoltado – ele continuou, chamando a atenção do Rei Fantasma – Eu não entendia porque você tinha ido embora sem dizer nada. No começo, todo mundo no acampamento pensou que era só mais uma das suas viagens até o submundo e que logo você estaria de volta. Mas as semanas se transformaram em meses e os meses se tornaram um ano. Foi então que eu percebi que você não ia voltar e acho que nunca me senti tão devastado antes. Foi Annabeth quem terminou comigo. Ela disse que não podia continuar com alguém que visivelmente estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Típico, ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo comigo antes mesmo de eu próprio descobrir.

Os olhos de Percy estavam marejados àquela altura. A garganta de Nico, que já estava seca, formou um nó que impossibilitava o garoto de falar. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Percy Jackson estava ali na Itália, em seu apartamento, abrindo seu coração para o filho de Hades e praticamente dissera que era apaixonado por ele. Nem em seus melhores sonhos Nico imaginou que uma coisa dessas aconteceria de verdade.

- Por que você foi embora, Nico? – Percy tornou a perguntar.

Ele lutava contra as lágrimas e aquela realização tornou Nico incapaz de ignorar a pergunta outra vez. Que se danasse! Não podia mais ficar escondendo aquilo. Não seria justo com Percy.

- Porque eu estava apaixonado por você e doía ver o quanto você e Annabeth eram felizes – respondeu baixinho – Eu não aguentava mais, Percy. Eu precisava fugir dali, precisava tentar te esquecer. Foi o único jeito que eu achei de não sofrer.

O Rei Fantasma desviou os olhos, incapaz de encarar Percy por muito tempo. Não sabia se era por vergonha ou por receio. Seu rosto estava quente e ele optou por escondê-lo com suas mãos. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu os dedos do filho de Poseidon fecharem-se em torno de seus pulsos e forçarem-no a olhá-lo.

- Eu amo você, Nico – disse Percy.

Seu típico sorriso torto estava de volta, mas a seriedade era palpável em sua voz. Se Nico ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que estava acontecendo ali, ela acabara de ser rechaçada de vez. Um sorriso atípico começou a surgir nos lábios do semideus.

- Está falando sério, Jackson? – perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

A pergunta era meio retórica, meio séria. Uma parte dele ainda tinha dificuldade em confiar nas palavras do outro.

- Ah, é bem sério – respondeu Percy – Na verdade, é a coisa mais séria que já disse a alguém antes.

Nico levou a mão ao rosto de Percy, retirando-lhe os cabelos que caiam-lhe nos olhos. Um gesto tão simples, mas que fez o coração de Percy bater mais rápido.

- Talvez eu ame você também – o filho de Hades falou simplesmente.

Desta vez, foi Nico quem tomou a iniciativa. Ele afagou o rosto do garoto brevemente, antes de depositar um beijo casto nos lábios dele. Mas obviamente, beijos castos não eram o que Percy queria no momento. Viajara todo aquele caminho para encontrar Nico, não se contentaria com simples beijinhos. E Nico não se incomodou nem um pouco em ceder ao desejo do Príncipe dos Mares. Suas mãos se perderam em meio aos cabelos quase negros de Percy, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Sons de satisfação escaparam da garganta do mais velho. O reflexo de puxar Nico para perto de si foi imediato, o que acabou com os dois caindo do sofá, direto no chão.

Gargalhadas se seguiram. Nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de rir. Parte disso era devido ao tombo ridículo, mas sabiam muito bem que parte também era por pura felicidade. Após longos momentos (e algumas lágrimas), Percy conseguiu se recuperar da crise. Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, para poder encarar Nico propriamente. Os olhos negros do filho de Hades encontraram os verdes do filho de Poseidon. As risadas cessaram, mas os sorrisos satisfeitos permaneceram no rosto de ambos.

- Por favor, não fuja de mim outra vez – pediu Percy.

Seus dedos percorriam a pele pálida do braço do outro, formando desenhos invisíveis.

- Não vou fugir – Nico garantiu.

E Percy sabia que Nico dizia a verdade. Não haveria mais fugas, negações ou sofrimento. De agora em diante, do que dependesse de Percy, os dois nunca mais se separariam.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic, porque eu realmente adorei escreve-la. Acreditem ou não, é minha primeira Slash fic. Por isso, eu seria muito grata se vocês pudessem deixar um comentário com a opinião, é sempre bom receber críticas construtivas.

Até a próxima.

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
